Forever Yours
by AlphaDos
Summary: Bella is left behind broken, after Edward leaves her...and Alice is there to pick up the pieces. AliceXBella
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own anything Twilight related...everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer. This will be Bella/Alice eventually. :D This is dedicated to someone and she knows who she is. _

_ Ok, additional note: This is me working on a rewrite of this story that honestly I haven't touched in idk how long. Dedication stands the same though. :3_

My name is Isabella Swan and I am a lonely human in a world of monsters. Not monster's in the ugly Hollywood way, but all too real dangerous monsters. For instance, my friend Jacob can turn into a horse-sized wolf whenever he wants to. Yes you heard me right…a wolf. I only found out recently, but had come to accept it quickly. Not that it's much of a surprise given my Ex-boyfriend.

His name is, no was, Edward Cullen, and he's a vampire. He used to dazzle me, but now he's just a bad memory. Pathetic or not, he has a gift as most Vampires do. He can read the mind of anyone, except me much to his dismay. Edward and his equally talented family live off the blood of animals rather than that of humans. They adopted the term "Vegetarian Vampires" to best describe their lifestyle. I was part of their family, but they left me…alone. Edward claimed it was for my safety…but somehow I doubt that. I was already wrapped up in their world and at least with them here I felt safe. Besides, I seem to attract trouble anyways.

Honestly, only one thing was driving me to continue this pathetic resistance. I can't leave her…can't forfeit my life because I pray I will see her again one day. My best friend Alice Cullen. A small smile played on my lips as I thought of the slender pixie Cullen who had easily wiggled her way into my heart. That tinkering laugh that sounded like bells and her movements so graceful she seemed to float across the ground. Her family forbade her from contacting me...but that didn't stop me from emailing her on an almost daily basis. I believed that one day, she would come back. Grabbing my laptop, I flopped down on my bed and began to write.

_Alice,_

_I know I'm probably driving you crazy with all the e-mails but writing to you seems to make it easier for me to deal with everything, to live. Things are... relatively ok I guess. I...am finally over him. I realize now I never loved him. Not truly. What I thought was love, was really only lust, loneliness, and desperation. I know he will never understand that, but it's the truth. I'd tell you to tell him if I thought it would make him so angry, you'd be forced to come back with him...but I know better. I don't expect him to come back, and I don't want him to. I only really want one Cullen back (although the others would all be a welcome sight, save Edward of course)...and I'm writing to her. I miss you Alice, you are my best friend...I am so lost without you. I have a bad feeling about things in forks. It's been too quiet...something big is coming...and soon. I just... I know it. Please Alice, come back...I need you. _

_Love,  
Bella_

"Bella! Dinner!" Charlie hollered from downstairs.

"Coming Dad!" I yelled down to him and hit send on my message.

I started at the screen for a few moments before closing the computer and getting up.  
I sighed and trudged downstairs to make sure Charlie hadn't tried to cook again. Charlie looked up from the counter when I walked in.

"You know how I am about cooking...I ordered Chinese. Is that ok?" he said offering me orange chicken.

I gave him a smile that didn't quite reach my eyes. "Sure dad, sounds great"

Charlie looked at me for a moment with a concerned frown before sighing and digging into his food. This mood wasn't new for him, in fact he's seen it far to often. After a quick, conversation-less dinner I glanced at the clock. It was a quarter after seven, Jacob had called earlier to ask me to got to the beach tonight so we could "talk." I'd agreed somewhat reluctantly, but I gave him my word. Sighing, I finished the dishes and headed out the front door with Charlie yelling after me.

"Bella, you stay as long as you have to you hear? I want you to make up with Jake; he's your best friend. He's been there for you…after _**he**_ left"

I left before he demanded an answer out of me. I got into my truck and started the engine. I wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible, it was bad enough dealing with all the Cullens leaving me here…I didn't need to deal with Jake's sensitive feelings. It's painfully obvious he's in love with me. He's a good kid, but he's like my brother. No matter how many times I seem to tell him, he doesn't seem to get the message. I am _not_ interested.

It was getting dark so I switched on my headlights on my old beaten truck and gritted my teeth seething the conversation that was sure to follow. Jake hadn't talked to me since I walked out on him some weeks ago, in a fury because he called the Cullens cowards. Edward may be a coward...but the rest...they were not cowards. Sighing I fiddled with the knob in my truck switching through the few radio stations that Forks had. Bobbing my head to some catchy beat I almost didn't notice the road obstruction a few feet in front of me. Slowing down, I estimated I was about halfway to the beach. Squinting out my windshield I noticed something lying in the middle of the road. I realized with a start that it was a body and came to a complete stop gripping the steering wheel

_Oh my god, what should I do?_ I thought to myself_. Ok, think rationally Bella, don't panic. This is not the first time you have seen a body. Check it out but be careful._ Let's just hope there is no blood, because it still makes me squeamish. Yes, even after dating a Vampire. _Okay, come on bella. You can do it. _I got out and walked slowly towards the body.

It was small, almost as if it belonged to a child. The back was covered in a black jacket and the arms were in an impossible angle. Gaping in horror that someone would do this to a child, and just leave them here I looked down and scanned the body for identification. Not seeing any I sighed and swallowed hard lightly touching the cold body to flip it over to see if I couldn't find any on the front side. Quicker than lightning, an unforgiving hand was at my throat crushing my windpipe.

Gasping I tried to pull away but it was no use. The hand on my throat was tightened in a steely grip. A small female voice grated on my eardrums and she laughed "Hello Bella."

Fighting for air I tried once again to struggle, but she was on her feet in an instant. Releasing my neck and moving behind me, she covered my mouth with her hand. My eyes widened as I felt the unmistakable feeling of teeth against my throat. They weren't normal human teeth either. Screaming into her hand I started struggling even more.

She whispered against my neck and sighed with what seemed like disappointment. "No, it would be far to easy… besides I have other plans for you."

Fear electrified my body and I tried desperately to kick her. "Now, now. None of that." She replied and she grabbed my throat and slammed me into the hood of my truck. My head smashed into the side with the sheer force of her strength and I let out an audible scream.

Putting a hand to my head, I could feel the sticky wetness and hissed in pain. I knew if I looked at my hand there would be blood on it. With a labored gasp I tried to get up, but it was no use.

The other woman was there in an instant. "Now, we can't have you running back to that Wolf of yours now can we?" she taunted.

With one single motion she reached down and grabbed me and slammed me into the truck once again. I saw a grin plastered on her face and realized with a start who it was. Wide-eyed I heard her mocking laugh before everything faded into nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own anything Twilight related...everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Enjoy Chapter two. :3_

Alice Cullen stalked her prey silently from above, moving from tree to tree with unbelievable agility. The large buck below her was meandering slowly through the woods completely unaware of her. Smirking widely and baring her teeth Alice coiled her legs ready to pounce her prey, before she was hit with a wave of pain. She gasped leaning back against the tree as she was forcibly pulled into her mind assaulted by a battery of images.

_Bella being taken at night by someone shrouded in shadows. She was unconscious. An unfamiliar house. Bella chained to wall, her wrists slit. Blood everywhere. Maniacal laughter. Loud screaming. The rancid smell of death. Shadowy figures. Charlie lying dead on the floor. Bella hovering over his body with a feral grin and blood red eyes._

Alice screamed loudly and clutched her chest breathing hard despite the fact that she didn't need to breath nor had her heart beat in hundreds of years. The deer ran off terrified, eyes wild from the inhuman sound. Alice paid it no attention whatsoever as she jumped down from the tree.

"Rosalie!" she screamed for only family member home at the moment as she sped into the house.

She heard a tinkling of shattered glass from upstairs before Rosalie was standing in front of her growling. The blonde looked around for the cause of her sister's distress and upon finding none looked at her in a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

"What? Alice? What is it?" Rosalie asked.

"Bella...she..." Alice wiped her eyes free of absent tears.

Rosalie sighed softly, "Alice...I told you. We can't go back there, no matter what she writes. You know..."

Bella cut Rosalie off angrily. "She's in trouble Rosie! Big trouble as in, the turning into a vampire and killing her own father kind of trouble!"

Rosalie's eyes widened before growling out "Impossible. There are no vampires left in Forks. You know as well as I do that if so much as a hint of one of us showed up there, that mangy Alpha Mutt would have called you since you insisted on secretly leaving him your number." Rosalie wrinkled her nose at the mention of the wolf.

Alice huffed impatiently before flipping out her phone and sending a mass text message to her family, hesitating a moment before forwarding it to Edward as well. He would insist on accompanying her anyways, and she really didn't have time to waste dealing with a childish argument.

"Rosalie. I'm telling you, I know what I saw. We need to get over there...and fast. We cannot let that future happen and you know it! I won't let that happen to her. I don't care what Edward says. He is NOT the boss of me" Alice insisted pacing the room furiously.

Rosalie just nodded, not even blinking an eye as the rest of the family seemed to materialize in the house within minutes of each other.

Edward was first to arrive and had a murderous look upon his face and was clenching his fists to hard tiny cracks appeared on his palms. He began demanding answers through gritted teeth.

"Who Alice? Who did this to her?" he growled out and Alice could feel him forcing his way into her mind. She quickly shoved him out and glared at him while turning her thoughts to an ancient dialect of Greek she knew he didn't know. Edward knew she hated having her mind being invaded like that. Edward's scowl only deepened at her resistance.

"Yeah sis, what happened to BellaBear?" Emmett put in with barely disguised anger in his voice, wrapping an arm around Rosalie. Despite following his family's wishes, he like Alice felt immensely horrible about leaving Bella.

Jasper quietly walked up to Alice and grabbed her hand waiting silently for her to talk trying desperately to calm the room. Alice tried to ignore the fact that the hand in hers felt awkward but pushed it aside, allowing his calmness to wash over her. She needed to focus on Bella.

"Now, now everyone just, calm down and let Alice tell us what she saw." Carlisle intervened coming to stand next to his wife, Esme.

Alice nodded and quickly recounted the vision still pacing.

_"She was...driving I think. At night. Someone was there, I couldn't see who. They took her...after knocking her unconscious. Then there was a house. It was in forks that I'm sure of. I'm not sure where but it was dark and judging by the size of the room decently large. The half-moon was hanging low in the sky out of the window and I could hear the ocean in the background. It reeked of death and the amount of blood was unmistakable. Someone was laughing in the background. It was deep and amused. There were several people in the room. First Bella was chained to the wall, her wrists bleeding heavily. She was screaming, a lot. She was in pain. Then...someone bit her. The last thing I saw...was Charlie dead on the floor completely drained and Bella crouched over him with all the signs of a newborn."_

All of the family members were seething with anger by the end of Alice's recounting. Carlisle, the most composed of the bunch, had fire in his eyes.

'I never should have left her. She should be with me..." Edward growled in agony.

Rosalie rounded on him before any of the others and spat out angrily, "You should be more concerned about saving her life and Charlie's than you are about your feelings for her or how sorry you're feeling for yourself. You've done nothing but moan and complain about how much you are miserable when you made yourself this way! For once...imagine how you left her feeling! You are despicable Edward. If you have any shred of feelings left for the girl than you better start thinking clearly"

Edward looked murderous and opened his mouth as his anger overtook him, "I loved that hopelessly weak human more than you could ever..." He was cut off and yelled in surprise as he went flying across the room.

"Don't you EVER call her that again!" Alice snarled angrily vibrating with anger.

The family looked at Edward with mixed looks of anger and disbelief.

"I...you...I didn't mean..." he sputtered in surprise.

"Edward...get out. Now. Go and make the necessary travel arrangements for use to leave. You're arguing is only wasting what little time we have" Esme intervened with an uncharacteristically dark look.

Edward looked ready to protest, earning a glare from his "mother" before he growled angrily and stormed off.

Alice's angry gaze followed him until he was gone and then sighed deeply and turned to her family.

"Ok, so here's the plan..."

_There we go. Chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it. ^_^_

_Again, I do not have a beta reader at the moment. Anyone who would be willing to, feel free to pm me.  
_


End file.
